The development of intensive agricultural plant crops is today necessary in order to meet the world's food needs. To that end, such intensive agricultural plant crops require the use of agents which are capable of optimising the growth of the valuable plants and of minimising the growth of undesirable plants and/or pathogenic agents. There are known in particular agents which aim to improve the nutrition of the plants and agents for protecting the plants from pathogenic organisms, especially from phytopathogenic bacteria and/or from fungi, which are liable to affect the optimum growth of the plants.
Products for fertilising the soil are also known. They are generally fertilisers obtained from the chemical industry, which are often in a solid form which is sparingly soluble in the soil, and consequently they have to be applied in massive doses at the precise moment at which such fertilisation products are necessary for the optimum growth of the plants. The excess of such solid fertilisation products which are applied to the soil and not taken up by the plants remains in the soil for a time and is gradually dissolved by rainwater or by watering, before reaching water bodies and polluting them.
Solutions for improving the fertilisation of the soil without polluting the environment and in particular water bodies while promoting the nutrition and growth of the plants are therefore desirable.
Accordingly, the invention aims to provide a solution to this problem.
Moreover, many phytopathogenic agents are liable to develop in plant crops and at the expense thereof, reducing the production yield thereof and the quality of the plant production.
Accordingly, the invention aims also to provide a solution for protecting plants from certain phytopathogenic organisms—bacteria and/or fungi.